Luna Lovegood: Life and Love
by Louise Luvgood
Summary: Luna finds the meaning of her dreams
1. Default Chapter

A/N I do not own anything but Luna's owl, middle name, the D.A.D.A teacher, and the plot. Everything else is Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling's and the people that pay her royalties, I.E. not me. This story is dedicated to 2 people: my Math tutor that moved to Ohio on me. In addition, the guy I thought I was to marry some day that died a sad and premature death. Please Read, review and give me what you think will happen next. This is very important to this story because I NEED HELP with getting this story to where I have it to end. I don't care if you send me a Flame or a nice little comment of encouragement just leave me something. If there is // around something it either a dream sequence (asleep or day) or a thought.  
  
A year in the Life and Loves of Luna Lovegood  
  
Ch. 1 Letters in "Black and White"  
  
/Luna is riding her new Nimbus 2001, the wind is wiping her crimped shoulder length dirty blonde hair behind her like a flow of butterflies. She was flying full speed, right beneath the clouds, after a tall figure in a dark traveling cloak. They hurtled thru the strangely fathomless black and white starlit night. Why she is following this speeding broom rider she has know idea but as so as she catches them she'll know why. A sudden gust of wind from the dark trees below wipes the hood of the cloak from the figure's head revealing strangely./  
"Wake up Luna darling," Luna's father coos in her ear, "Weeze, its time to get up."  
"Hm, wha..what. Oh, dad, please don't call me that."  
"What? Weeze? Why not?"  
"Because that is what you called mom."  
"Well then why can't I call you that? You look just like your mother  
at 15."  
"15? I'm not."  
"Yes you are, Have we been out here in the middle of the Swedish  
inland mountains so long that you have forgot what the date is, its  
July 20th, your 15th birthday. Happy Birthday Honey."  
"Wow I guess I did forget my own birthday. Did Ginny."  
"Yes Errol just arrive with your present." "Is Errol ok?" Luna asked as she put on her shoes and jumper. The night before she had been positively sweating in the hot and over humidified air that seemed to accompany nights in Sweden but come morning it was cold again. "Oh he's fine. I think it will only take him 2 days to recover instead of the usual 6. That potion that you created seems to be helping him immensely." "Dad, what CD was playing right before you woke me up. I don't hear my stereo playing anymore." "I don't know. I just paused the song that was playing so that I could wake you up." Luna walked over to her desk and hit play ~Will you hold me sacred, will you hold me tight; Can you colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white; Can you make it all a little less cold.~ that was one thing that she love about her stereo it would always go back 10 sec. back from where you paused it. So, when her dad would wake her up in the middle of a dream she would have some idea if her music had been influencing her dreams. "So that explains the sudden burst of color." She whispered to herself. "What was the honey?" "Nothing Daddy. Where is Ginny's package?" "Oh, sorry honey here it is." Inside the package was a beautifully wrapped box. Inside the box was a letter, a birthday card, and a plastic card that looked like a credit card. The letter said "Dear Luna,  
How is the Crumpled Horn Snorkack hunting going? I hope you find one and prove everyone wrong and that they do exists. I know how much you like muggle music /That is the only thing about Hogwarts that I don't like, I can't listen to my music because there is so much magic in the air/ so dad took me to this muggle shop, I think it was called a department store, they had a lot of really weird looking things in there. Since I did not know what kind of muggle music you listen to, / how is that possible, I thought I told her about the Cher concert I went to with my mum when I was 9, it had been 1 month before I saw her die/ so I bought this thing. I think it is called a "Gift card." It has 20 pounds on it, I hope that is enough for one of your CD things. Love, Ginny P.S. Harry asked me out yesterday. I don't know what to say to him. I want to say yes but I don't know whether or not I should, you know what I mean, I don't know if it is the right thing to do. Well I'll see you on the train on Sept.1. P.P.S. I'm the new Gryffindor Prefect. Mom is ecstatic everyone in the family now has been a prefect, except the twins but that is fine with them, I got my letter just before I closed your package to give to Errol. "Dad look, Ginny made prefect." Luna said in a loud over enthusiastic voice, "I wonder if." "If you did? Well I don't know but this letter just came and it feels kind a heavy. But this is addressed to a Luna Louise Lovegood and I don't think there's a Weeze here." Her dad said with a smile in his eye. Luna proceeded to unceremoniously rip open her Hogwarts letter a glint of silver fell to the ground. " Dad, Dad, Look I MADE PREFECT. I have to write Ginny. Where is Will? Where is." "Luna calm down, he is right here. Breath, if you don't calm down Ginny will not be able to read your letter." Dear Ginny,  
No luck with the Snorkacks, we have seen a few other interesting creatures. I had another one of those funny dreams. This time I think the last part was caused by the CD I was listening to. In the dream I was chasing someone on broomstick and again I don't know how it was an as soon as I was about to see some part of this person but Dad woke me up. The person was wearing a cloak when the wind caught the persons hood, the whole scene instantly turn to color for a second then I was awake. I made prefect Too, I just read my letter and found the badge. I don't know if I will see you in Diagon Ally or not because dad and I have not talked about when we are going to go get my school things. So, see you in the prefects' carriage on Sept.1. Love, Luna P.S. I don't know what to say about you and Harry except that I wish you the best of luck. Luna carefully sealed and tied her letter to the leg of her owl William. Will had been her mother's owl but when she died, he became her owl and surrogate guardian owl angel. 


	2. Diaries and Anytime Keys

A/n: the usual I own nothing except William the owl and the plot. Thank you to crazy 2 and Karbon Okapi for reviewing my first chapter and I am sorry that this took so long but hopefully I can get into a better schedule of updating.* Luna's thoughts * I think this will be a little less confusing. In addition, 10 galleons each and a sugar quill each for my first 2 reviewers. ;) Love always  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Diaries and Anytime-Keys  
  
July 20, 2003 Dear Diary,  
  
I believe to day is my 15th birthday. When dad woke me up this morning I had a  
  
package from Ginny wishing me a very happy birthday and a gift card to Target ®, I  
  
can't wait to get home so I can buy the latest Fleetwood Mac Cd. * they had been my  
  
mums favorite group *This morning after breakfast dad told me that this is were he and  
  
mum had really meet for the first time and that is why he brought me here for my 15th  
  
birthday. Even though they where in the same year at Hogwarts they where in different  
  
houses. Mum was a Gryffondor brave and true. Dad was a Hufflepuff loyal and stronge.  
  
They only had one class together, Herbology, and mum was pretty good at it. Dad told  
  
me that it was not until the summer before their fifth year before they really meet, but I  
  
read mum's diaries from when she was my age and she had had her eye on dad since  
  
about their third year. He said it was love at first sight for him and her. He of course does  
  
not know that she had fancied him since third year, he had been the first and last thing on  
  
her mind every day and loved every minute of that summer. Well dad says we have to go so I will finish this entry when we get back from our usual morning walk.  
  
"Dad where are we going this morning? The Hills or the valley?  
  
"Surprise." Gab Lovegood said with a wicked grin on his face.(A/N Gab is short for Gabriel Luna's dad's given name)  
  
Luna looked a little scared, last time he said that they ended up in Barcelona participating in the annual running of the bulls.  
  
"Don't worry, you will love were we are going. Your mother sure did."  
  
"Dad what is in your Hand?" Fear clearly evident in her voice as she looked at the long peace of dark blue material in her father's hand.  
  
"A blind fold."  
  
"And what do you think you are doing to do with that because you are not putting  
  
that on me again. Last time you put that thing on me when you took it of I had pink hair  
  
and a ballerina costume on."  
  
"Well there was no other way of getting you in your costume for the recital and you did look adorable."  
  
'I was the laughed at for a week at primary school for it to' Luna though  
  
"It will only be for a little while and I swear that you will be exactly the same in  
  
appearance when we get to where we are going. Scouts honor." Gab said as he held up one  
  
hand and crossed his fingers.  
  
"I guess I will trust you, even if you did cross your fingers."  
  
Gab gently tied the blue velvet around her eyes and started leading her to a  
  
Well-hidden clearing with a small pond and a few large trees.  
  
"Luna what do you smell in the air where we are standing?" Gab asked as he started to untie the velvet around her eyes.  
  
" Water and trees, mahogany I think, and grass."  
  
As Gab slowly let the blindfold fall from Luna's eyes, she felt her breath catch in her throat, "Its beautiful," she whispered, "where are we?"  
  
"This is where I saw your mother for the first time outside of school." A tear  
  
slowly formed and fell from Gab's eye. "She was sitting under the tree there next to the  
  
pound. She was reading a book. She looked so peaceful just sitting there, I didn't want to  
  
scare her so I just sat down and watched her. After a few minutes she stood up and started  
  
to undress, she clearly had not seen me * Actually she saw you enter the clearing and  
  
stared to undress because you where there * but she was wearing a bathing suit. It was a  
  
blue bikini. I cleared my throat to get her attention * You had her attention from the  
  
moment you entered the clearing * she just glanced over my way and jumped in."  
  
"This is more beautiful then I imagined. I heard her describe this place but I could  
  
not imagine this much beauty could be held in one place." Luna put her hand on her neck  
  
and felt a chain, ' what is this?' Luna thought as she looked at the gold chain and tear  
  
drop shaped crystal that was hanging around her neck.  
  
"Its an Anytime Key."  
  
"What's that? I mean I have heard of Port keys but what is an Anytime key?" Luna  
  
said a little confused.  
  
"Well Anytime keys are like port keys except that they can be used over and over  
  
again and they will only take you to two places. Port keys will take form one place to  
  
another on a timer where as an Anytime key will take from where you are to where it is  
  
meant to go and back. By holding it in your hand and thinking of the place where you  
  
want to go it will instantly transport you there and vice versa to get back."  
  
"Ok, but where dose this one go?"  
  
"It will take you from where ever you are to right here where you are standing  
  
now. I thought that you are now old enough to have this. All you have to do is think the  
  
words when the wind blows while holding the crystal and you will be right here. This  
  
was where your mum and I got married."  
  
"So other people know about this place?"  
  
"No, only Dumbledore, your mum, myself and now you. Your mum made this  
  
place unplottable so no one could find it so when you come here you will be all alone  
  
unless you bring someone with you. If you bring someone, they will not remember where  
  
it is unless you specifically tell them where it is. In addition, she put a charm on this place  
  
that will allow the person to stay here as long as they like and no time would pass and a  
  
silencing charm so no one would know this place was here. That way she could sit her and  
  
think when ever she wanted and did not have to worry about losing trace of time and  
  
missing appointment and so on."  
  
"So if I wanted to I could be at home and come here and think and no one would  
  
notice I was missing because time would kinda stand still?"  
  
"Well kind of, after three hours 10 minutes would pass from where you "left off".  
  
I am trusting that you will be responsible with this and not abuse the privilege. Do you  
  
promise?"  
  
"Yes, dad I promise not to use the Anytime key with out serious consideration."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A few hours later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm back diary. Dad took me to where He first really noticed mum and gave me  
  
this necklace that was my mum's that will take me back to her favorite place in the world.  
  
It was more beautiful then mom described it but I don't think I will tell anyone about it.  
  
Not yet anyways. Well this has been my best Birthday so far. Until tomorrow good night.  
  
A/N~PLEASE REVEW. If I don't have at least two more reviews for this, I will not update. So, please R/R. 


	3. Crimson Stained Wood

A/N I'm sorry everyone that this has taken so long. I got back from vacation Monday. Tuesday school started back and I got an idea for a story that just would not go away so I started writing it and out popped my other work in progress. To read it click on my name at the top of your screen and you will go to my fan fic page. In addition, I do not own meat loaf or any of Potterdom and never will. However, even if I were Ms. Rowling I would still write on here and put my rejected ideas on here.  
  
A few days later Luna and Gab went to Diagon Ally. Every shop they went into Gab tried  
  
to by her something, everything from a new cauldron to dress robes to the new Nimbus 2003  
  
racing broom. Every time he tried to explain to him that, whatever it was what she currently had  
  
was just fine and that, she did not need anything newer or "better".  
  
"But Weeze I am so proud that you have been chosen to be Ravenclaw's new prefect." Gab said  
  
with pride and a little bit of disappointment in the fact that she would not let him buy her  
  
something as a reward.  
  
" I know you are proud of me, heck, half the street knows you are proud of me. Not a single  
  
person has passed us with out you telling them that I'm the new Ravenclaw prefect. And don't  
  
even think about putting it in the Quibbla I have already owled Mr. Gazal, Your Printer, and  
  
informed him that if you try to publish anything about the new prefects at Hogwarts that he is  
  
to immediately erase it before you print it." At this Gab's face fell. That was to be the headline  
  
story in his next edition with a large picture of Luna on the front 'prefects of Hogwart's and their  
  
lives' it was going to be mostly about her. But suddenly a thought hit him and he smiled.  
  
" Hey Luna, anything left on your list?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
" Good we have to get home ASAP."  
  
"Wha."  
  
"Can't explain now just Floo home and ill meet you there." Gab said then he disapperated with  
  
Luna's school stuff.  
  
As she entered the house thru the grate she noticed, a string tied to the arm of the nearest  
  
chair's arm. She instinctively took it and began to follow it thru the house, up the stairs and to  
  
her mother's study. She hesitated, she had seldom went in there since her mother had died, it was  
  
filled with so many happy memories and two horrible ones. The first was seeing her mother die.  
  
She had been sitting on her mother's chair watching her when the charm went terribly wrong and  
  
Rica shade around the study and even Rica shade of Luna's own tiny glassed right before it hit  
  
her mother in the back. When her mother fell to the floor, dead, that word made Luna feel so  
  
cold inside that she shuttered, she had flung herself on her mother. She tried to find her pulse,  
  
she had none, so she tried to do CPR and yell for her father. In the end, Luna collapsed on her  
  
mother's lifeless body and cried. When he father finally got up to them there was nothing he  
  
could do for Louise, his wife and Luna's mum, so he pried his Luna off her mother and called  
  
the funeral home. The other memory that Luna could remember was the day of her mother's  
  
funeral. Luna went up to her mother's and cried until they left for the funeral and burial services.  
  
All she could think was how happy and peaceful she looked. That is what Luna wanted, she felt  
  
so sad, and alone inside that she just wanted to go and be with her mother. After the services  
  
where over with and all of her mum's and dad's friends left Luna went back up to her mum's  
  
study to join her and with every intention to do so she went to her mum's study at the end of the  
  
hall. All she took with her was a small paring knife, it was just small enough that her dad would  
  
not see it. She entered her mum's study, sat in the exact center of the room and made two small  
  
incisions in the crooks of her arms and then down her forearms to her wrists then across her  
  
wrists. She watched as the crimson flow began to stain the wood floor with her blood. Then  
  
everything began to go foggy and fuzzy then she blacked out. The next thing she saw was  
  
exactly what she had planed, her mum's beautiful face, "Luna it is not your time yet". "But  
  
Mummy it was not yours eth." "yes it was Luna darling." "But you did not finish bringing me  
  
up and daddy still needs you and I." "No honey, you don't need me any more and nether dose  
  
your Daddy, but your dad still needs you. Go back to him now and when it is your time, I will  
  
come and get you. Please don't try this again. You have a family of beautiful children and a  
  
husband that is to good looking for his own good waiting just down the road for you. I love you  
  
and I will always be with you. Take care of your father for me and I will see you soon, in your  
  
dreams." and with that she winked and Luna began to see light piercing thru the darkness that  
  
now surrounded her and her fathers anguished sobs. Why was he crying and why do I feel so  
  
weak is all Luna could register but she slowly opened her eyes to she that everything around her  
  
was a brilliant, blinding light. She slowly tried to move her hand to touch his up it was too heave  
  
and it hurt so badly when she tried to move it. She let out a little moan of pain. At that sound Gab  
  
looked up at his daughter and flung his arms around her. At the pain she felt in her arm when she  
  
tried to move it she remembered, she had tried to kill herself and what her mother had said. Thru  
  
his sobbing the only thing Luna could understand was "why? Why did you try to kill yourself?  
  
Was I not a good enough father? Was it because you thought that I could not raise you and that  
  
you would be better off dead then have me raise you by myself?" "No.!" Luna managed to say  
  
with all sounds of a commander giving an order. "I felt so sad and I wanted to see mom again so  
  
bad, I wanted to be with her, she looked so happy I just." Luna had trained off.  
  
That had been the last time she had been in her mum's study. Why was her father  
  
bringing her in there now? As she walked in the room she saw the huge crimson stain on the  
  
floor. That had been where she had tried to end it all, it had been six ½ years since then, the  
  
medi-wizards had healed her cuts. She had made such precise clean cuts that she had a scare that  
  
you could barely see and if anyone asked she could say it had been a muggle surgery that she  
  
had done when she was little, but no one had ether ever noticed or had never asked about it.  
  
"Since you will not let me buy you anything I thought I could give you this." Gab said  
  
handing Luna an invisibility cloak. It was a little large for her, a little how ever was an  
  
understatement, "It is large enough to cover 2 full grown adults if need be. Your mother and I" at  
  
the mention of Luna's mum brings tears to Gab's eyes and one lone tear fails, "would sneak out  
  
at night when we where at Hogwarts. It cam in handy for all sorts of thing, and yes we used it  
  
for more stuff then just sneaking out behind the green houses or the Astronomy tower to make  
  
out. One night I remember we saw a very strange sight. There was what looked like a grim, a  
  
wolf, and a stag walking towards the Womping Willow. As they approached it the branches did  
  
not move and they entered it." Gab said with a laugh and the tears seemed to disappear from his  
  
eyes, leaving the trail of the lone tear behind.  
  
"So why are you giving it to me?" Luna asked while fighting off tears.  
  
"Because she wanted you to have it and I don't need it anymore. I have finally let my  
  
grief go and so I am giving it to you." Luna knew how hard it was for him to give it to her. She  
  
would remember when she was little and thunderstorms would come. She would hide under her  
  
covers, her mum would come into her room and pick Luna up and take her into the living room  
  
where she always had a fire going and wrap Luna up in the invisibility cloak. At the though  
  
Luna finally broke down into tears.  
  
"Thank you daddy." Some how she choked out the words and pounced on her father. He  
  
sat there for an hour just holding her while she cried.  
  
The next few weeks flew by as Luna began to pack everything she would need for school. Her dad found a charm that he could put on her CD player and her CDs so she could listen to them at school. The night before September 1 came and her and her father when to a local pub for Karaoke night. They both had fun. Her dad did this song called "Dead ringer for love" and Luna did a song called "All revved up with no place to go". The next morning they slowly got ready for the car ride to Kings cross and Luna leaving for her 5th year at Hogwarts.  
  
A/N I know I have done better but please still REVIEW.PLZ * puppy eyes * Brie Cheese Eater- thank you for your review and maybe you will pick up the hint I put in the story.  
  
Silently pensive- I'm sorry it took so long but if you read my other story you will see I have been busy, plus taking care of the world has not helped any.  
  
Thekecmaster- thank you and hopefully this will be a better chapter. I am so touched that you have added me to your favorite lists.  
  
Lady K4- thank you for all your suggestions and I might use them a little if that is ok. And thank you for reading this story too. You all get a dozen black roses with silver stems. (reference to another story) 


End file.
